gpkfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Cleans Up
Justin Cleans Up was the third episode of the Garbage Pail Kids Animated Series. Plot Sturgeon General Warning Cast *Sturgeon General The Sturgeon General (a pun on the Surgeon General people who give negative propaganda on items that are bad for your health), a sturgeon in scrubs, tells the audience that the Garbage Pail Kids Show is inappropriate for young viewers due to causing smiles, giggles, and outright fits of laughter. After declaring that nobody under 21 years of age should watch the show without permission from their parents, the Sturgeon General gets caught on a fishing hook and reeled away as he screams. Idaho Spud and the Temple of Trash Cast *Idaho Spud *Colonel Corn *Plain Jane *Buggy Betty (cameo) *Lizard Liz *Kim Kong *Hairy Gary *Pagan Megan This segment is a parody of the movie Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Idaho Spud, Colonel Corn, and Plain Jane fly in a plane looking for the Temple of Trash. They crash down and get captured by Lizard Liz and her tribe of lizard people. Lizard Liz and her tribe get close to eating the trio, but our heroes are rescued by Hairy Gary and Kim Kong. Idaho Spud and the gang manage to find the Temple of Trash with the assistance of their new allies Hairy Gary and Kim Kong, but have to first make it past Pagan Megan. Plain Jane distracts Pagan Megan by telling her that her mascara's running. After entering the Temple of Trash and evading a series of traps, the gang find the treasure of the Temple of Trash. They are at first let down by the fact that the treasure is just gold and jewels, but then happily discover baseball cards, toys, and old comic books hidden underneath the piles of baubles and gold. Automatic Tattler Cast *Mrs. Johnson *Billy Johnson *Susy Johnson *Automatic Tattler A fake commercial for a robot called the Automatic Tattler, which is programmed to tattle on your children whenever they misbehave. A montage is shown where the Automatic Tattler tattles on Billy for spilling chocolate milk and both Billy and Susy for trampling Mrs. Johnson's flower bed. The commercial ends with the Automatic Tattler tattling on the audience for watching the Garbage Pail Kids cartoon. Garbage Pail Groaner Cast *Mrs. Gallagher Mrs. Gallagher draws cows on the chalkboard and asks her students which one will turn around and say "I see six pairs of horns". One student answers that it is the first cow, but Mrs. Gallagher tells him that the correct answer is none of them because cows can't talk. One of the cows drawn on the chalkboard then blows a raspberry at Mrs. Gallagher. Justin Cleans Up Cast *Split Kit *Patty Putty *Clogged Duane *Terri Cloth *Elliot Mess *Rustin' Justin *Mr. Belmont *Jeeves The Garbage Pail Kids ride in Rustin' Justin to enter their free drink coupons. Unfortunately, Rustin' Justin is running low on fuel and one of his tires is damaged. The Kids ignore their car's pleas until he runs out of gas after getting their free drinks. While going to find some gas, the Garbage Pail Kids mistakenly leave Rustin' Justin in a tow-away zone, and Rustin' Justin ends up in the possession of a rich man named Mr. Belmont, who is interested in him due to Rustin' Justin being a rare car model. The Garbage Pail Kids are horrified to learn that their car has disappeared and decided to look for him. Mr. Belmont instructs his butler Jeeves to clean Rustin' Justin and repair his damages. Jeeves promises to take care of everything personally, but actually hires other men to do the work for him. After being completely clean and repaired, Justin considers abandoning his life as the Garbage Pail Kids' car and Mr. Belmont decides to enter Justin into the Classy Car Contest. At the Classy Car Contest, Justin overhears Mr. Belmont planning to sell him after winning the contest. Justin proceeds to try to disqualify himself by farting smog all over himself and making his doors fall off on purpose. The Garbage Pail Kids by that time had become accepting of Justin's new life, so they attempt to help Justin win by correcting his actions(Clogged Duane uses his liquid form to clean Justin's smog and Split Kit uses his superhuman strength to reattach Justin's doors). After Justin tells the Kids about Mr. Belmont's plans to sell him, the gang stop interfering with Justin's attempts to disqualify himself, enabling the car to succeed in losing. After buying Justin back with 75 cents(which Mr. Belmont was fortunately happy in accepting), the Garbage Pail Kids ride away in Rustin' Justin as they prepare to undo the repairs done to him and restore him to his former self. Wanted Cast *Yvonne Yakker Yvonne Yakker is a girl who is a wanted criminal because she constantly and ceaselessly yaks in movie theaters. The only way to shut her up is to fiercely shush her. Category:Television Show